Storys And Their Reactions
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Baised on what I think happens when Will dies. Also includes the idea that Halt is Will's father, but Lady Pauline is not the mother.
1. The story

**Just a random thing I am doing to kill time. I can not believe I actually wrote this! This applies for all of my fics… I am Australian and I use the natural slang as I was born here and lived here all my life. Please tell me if I use the slang and I will reword it. Don't read any more it is getting sloppier by the minute. So much that it is even grossing me out.**

* * *

'Will is dead'

Halt and everyone around him could not believe it.

Will had been sent on a simple scouting mission into Picta. Just a simple mission to see where a group of troublesome bandits had gone. All he had to do was ride there and check up on them and ride back. He had done harder things before. Including fighting off the drug used by most Skandian slaves called warmweed.

Hearing this Alyss just stared at the messenger. He was obviously a ranger, although Alyss could sence authority and great sadness. Suddenly it hit her. She had understood before but thought it impossible.

'No, no, no!' Alyss muttered as she hit the ground sobbing. Just after she had pledged her heart to him and he to her some idiot had taken the happiness away from her.

Jenny was in shock. Here was a ranger just calmly telling her that one of her best friends had died. 'How?' she managed to crock out of her grief.

Crowley surveyed this small group of people closest to Will. Mourners. 'Will was attacked by 6 people at once. All had swords as their weapon.' Barron Alard, Sir Horace and Sir Rodney all nodded their understanding.

All Horace was able to think was something along the lines of, I should have gone with him. He was able of no other thought until he watched Alyss slowly sink to the ground in shock. Horace realised that he was not the only one affected by Will's passing.

Horace bent down and wrapped an arm around Alyss, lending what she needed most. A friend, comfort and love. Slowly raising her head Alyss sat up and leaned against Horace. Jenny bent down and started to lean against Horace as well. He wondered how Halt was coping at that point in time.

Halt stared off into the distance and he wondered what Will had done to deserve this. When he could not take it any more he collapsed into the chair someone had put behind him in a hurry. Placing his head in his hands Halt did not try and hold back the tears that flowed. He did not even try because in Halt's eyes Will deserved the tears. 'I should not be afraid to hold back the tears.' Slowly lifting his head the first people halt saw were the 2 rangers he trusted the most, Crowley and Gilan.

Seeing halt stumble backwards, Gilan was quick to place a chair under him and not long after that take one himself. Once Halt had been seen to, Gilan thought about his good times with will. Will was one of those special people who was loved by everyone who had the privilege of getting to know him.

Both Gilan and Crowley were surprised when they saw halt slowly start to lift his head up. Crowley motioned for Gilan to come around the front so that when halt's head came up totally he would see them both. Gilan and Crowley were only marginally surprised when they saw halt's old and weathered face lined with tear tracks. Looking over to Baron Arald, Crowley saw him staring through a window with an odd expression on his usually laughing face. No expression.

**(From here on I wrote it at 4 o'clock in the morn. Sorry if it does not make sense or is so sloppy you can't continue. It did go through word. Please do, please!)**

Barron Arald could not believe it. The small orphan boy he had first known who had a talent for picking fights with Horace had grown into a cheerful young man that had always taken a positive out look on life. Barron Arald could see that is was affecting Sir Rodney as well.

Sir Rodney was taking it hard. During the apprentice years Horace and will's relationship had been a rocky one starting with non stop fights. This all changed when will had saved Horace from a wild boar. He could just not believe it. It was not. Could not be true, right? ^ Sir Rodney caught a sight of how will's life had affected the people in that room alone. Horace, Alyss and Jenny. All lending each other friendly support. Barron Arald staring out the window. Obviously thinking about will. Last of all the 3 rangers. Silently lending support in their unique way. He was stunned to see that all the rangers had tear tracks running down their face. He had always thought of the rangers as a small group of excellent warriors. He knew that they were close but not this close. He supposed that it would take all his life to find out even a small amount of their secrets, but that was only to be expected. 'Their not afraid to show how much they miss him.' Sir Rodney realised. Will was a unique in his own way. Sir Rodney watched as Gilan collapsed into a chair for the second time that day.

Gilan had not attended a death for sometime now and he had forgotten what it was like. Heart breaking. He placed his head in his hands as he himself could not take it any more. His sobs gradually increased until he felt a familiar soothing hand start to rub his back. Halt's hand.

Suddenly a dog ran in barking, ruining the silence that had developed after those 3 words had been said. Looking around for a split second the dog barked once and run over to the silent form of Alyss.

Halt, Alyss and Horace would know that form anywhere. Where as Gilan, Crowley, Barron Arald and Sir Rodney had no clue as to whose the dog was.

A guard bust into the room. 'Sorry my lords/lady, we could not control this hound.' Then he proceeded to walk into the room to take to dog by force. 'NO!' shouted Alyss, or at least it sounded like shouting after the deathly silence that the room had held only moments before.

She ran her hand along the collar that was so familiar and that brought with it so many sore memories. Halt and Horace might have known about the dog but what they did not know about was that there was a secret leaver that opened up a small compartment, in the collar that could hold a message. During the time when either will or Alyss had been at the ranger gathering or had been sent away on a simple mission within Araluen they would write to each other. Of corse that was almost impossible to do that on other cases when either will or Alyss were sent out of the kingdom.

* * *

**I am singing Hallujah at the moment and I am so killing the high notes.**

**Thats what I get I guess for joining choir**

**I live to turn authors worlds upside down**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	2. The letter

**I am back again to haunt your dreams. I only need to work out where you live. don't worry if you live outside australia i can't get you.**

* * *

Finding the leaver Alyss placed a certain amount of pressure on it so it immediately opened to her touch. The compartment opened to show a thin peace of paper hurriedly folded. Ignoring the stares of the other people including the guard Alyss opened the letter half afraid of what it carried. Written in code Alyss knew it was done by will as this was a code that they had made up together and that they had agreed upon. In her eyes will was much better at this code than he was couriers code which was ultimately more important than their frolicking.

**(This is the sloppy bit!)**

Dearest Alyss

I know I am dieing and I know that there is nothing anyone can do for me.

I am finally beaten.

Please tell halt thank you for the father like role he played in my life, tell Horace not to get to big of himself when he does end up doing what he has been planing to do and also tell him that he is not allowed to put if off just because of my death. Tell Barron Arald and Sir Rodney thank you for all their kindness. Tell Crowley that he probably needs to take camouflage lesson from Gilan as even I could see him and I was just a lowly ranger. Tell Gilan that he was a great friend and that he should probably hold a class every gathering on how to beat 6 bad guys with swords. Tell jenny to keep on making her famous pies.

Alyss even though it can never happen now and that I know that I am too late.

There never has and never will be anyone for me other than you but it seems that it is my fate to die before I can ask you and hear you say yes.

Please could you wear the ring that is in the opposite pouch as the letter came in. we will never be married but could you wear the ring. Even if you only wear it to my funeral I at least can die knowing that I have proven my love to you. **(Gosh it is getting sloppier by the minute)**

Love

Will Treaty

P.S Can you look after Ebony for me.

Something on the bottom left hand corner caught her eye. It was a dried spot of blood. In a way this seemed to have sealed Will's fate. After seeing this Alyss fell once more to the ground sobbing. She only stayed like that for a moment because she shot up and started fiddling with the dog's collar once again. Slowly Crowley approached her.

'Alyss please. You are distressed by recent events. Can you just calm down?'

'I am looking for something….'

Alyss trailed of as she had found the second leaver. Popping it open, it revelled a beautiful ring that was gold with 1 large pink gem in the middle with 2 diamonds on the outside.

At seeing her pull this out Crowley gasped. 'I knew that he was planing to propose but I had never actually had seen the ring.' Alyss gave a half smile. With tears running down her face sleaving tracks, she slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger. Then she remembered everyone else. Looking up quickly she saw that they were talking silently with each other and had not seen her mad dash with the collar.

Horace saw that Alyss was in a better mood and went over to her. 'Do you want to come into my room and we can celebrate Will's life not morn his death?' Alyss asked him.

'Of course. Do you want me to grab Jenny?'

'Yes'

Horace walked over to Jenny and whispered in her ear. She nodded back and excused herself from the conversation she had been having with the baron and Sir Rodney.

Smiling as much as possible at that time Crowley went over to where halt and Gilan were.

Quietly the 3 left the room with a dog called Ebony trailing behind. Although Horace slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked/ what I can do better. I am not a snod asking you to review, (although it would be nice) even if you read it to the end it makes me feel good.**

**I live to turn authors worlds upside down.**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**


	3. The talk

**I am back again like I said. Although at the moment this is only half my promise. I hope that anyone who likes this story enjoys this chapter as well as the others. I might not update as quick as my evil brother has broken my usb!**

* * *

The slamming of the door woke Gilan from his grief. Looking around he realised that Alyss and jenny were missing. Gilan guessed Horace that they had been the source of the slamming door. Crowley was looking at him with concern or rather he was looking at both him and Halt with concern. Halt was just looking out the window with no feeling or anything for that matter on his face.

It was too much. 'Why?' Gilan slowly muttered to everyone yet no one at the same time.

Barron Arald heard this from deep down where he had frozen after his talk with Sir Rodney had ended. 'Well,' he thought. 'I am only going ti freeze like that again it I don't do anything to take my mind of his death.'

Gilan muttered it again. Crowley suddenly had taken it upon himself to admire his shoes.

Baron Arald slowly got up with stiffness and walked over to Gilan. The Baron decided to explain it to Gilan. So he put a hand on Gilan's shoulder and started talking.

'Life it's a devil sometimes and all we can do is tell him to go away strongly. Slowly he will go away but a small part of him will always be there. In time you will forget about this particular devil as you secede others who too have left their mark.

'Then something or someone will wake up the devil you have forgotten and all you can do is look at him, maybe spend a night remembering him, and then keep pushing on no matter what the facts are. When life gives you lemons, make grape juice out of them. Then sit back as the world wonders how you do it. In other words when you get lemons from life, use them to your advantage and make something better out of it. Then as everyone praises you on what you have done sit back and remember all the good time you had.'

During that whole speech Gilan had his eyes averted but now he raised them to meet the Barons.

'You think I could?'

'I know you could.'

After this speech Gilan felt a little better, so the baron left soon to be followed by the battle master to attend the every day things that had been neglected in

Halt tried to stand up. It was proving to be more difficult than it looked. It was more like stand up sit back down again. It hurt him so much that he could not move. Eventually Halt managed to stand up.

Watching halt try to stand up Gilan realised that it had affected halt more than he had expected. Gilan saw Crowley open his mouth, and then close it again thinking the better of it.

Crowley drew a great breath and prepared himself just in case halt snapped.

'Halt, why don't we go to your room and sit down to a coffee.' He asked. Halt's head dropped a little further. 'yes,' he replied.

Gilan and Crowley nearly died with shock. Halt turned on his heals and walked out the door before either Gilan or Crowley could recover from the shock of the legendary halt who was known for defying his own king weakly submitting to a person only one step up the ladder from him.

Gilan was the first to recover. Tugging Crowley's hand he pulled him out the door and after halt. 'wait slow down.' Was the first words Crowley spoke.

'What have you been riding chairs to often now?' was Gilan's smart reply. (changed quote from another book.)

'no, I just have a lot of paper work.'

'so you have been riding chairs then.'

'yes'' Gilan almost did a victory dance before he remembered what he had been told earlier that day. Catching up with halt, the three rangers entered Halts room together.

Gilan went straight to the kitchen and made three cups of coffee. Drinking the coffee the rangers just stared out the nearest window each lost to their own thoughts.

Halt sighed. This was going to get him nowhere. Waiting till the other "idiots" had finished their own cups of coffee then he got up to collect the cups. Collecting it off Gilan, the boy did not even look up. Halt was appreciative of that although he was worried for the boy. Unfortunately Crowley was a different case altogether.

'What is wrong Halt?' Asked Crowley. As soon Crowley had said it he regretted it.

* * *

**There you go. I hope you like this!**

**I live to turn authors worlds upside down**

**_Alyss Mainwaring_**


	4. Pauline

********************************

**What the hell have I have just done! I will tell you what I have just done. I have just added an extra twist to the story. I must be the biggest idiott on earth! Oh well it was fun. But it wont be when I have to solve it in the end!

* * *

**

'What is wrong? What is wrong? You idiot my son has just died and you are asking what is wrong.' Halt yelled at Crowley.

Crowley watched amazed as a sequence of events started happening.

Gilan turned around thoughtful and t the same time Halt's eyes widened.

Just as Halt turned to run out the door it hit him.

'What do you mean by your son?' asked a baffled Crowley.

Halt had stopped to answer only. 'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.'

Halt said before he ran out the door.

Crowley turned to Gilan. 'He did say son, didn't he?'

'Yes I am fairly certain that he said son.'

'Oh well. We will look for him tomorrow.

'Look for who tomorrow?' said a new voice joining in the conversation.

Gilan spun around to come face to face with non other than Lady Pauline.

'Halt,' answered Crowley who was obviously somewhere else in thoughts.

'Why are we looking for him tomorrow?'

'He ran away.'

'Why?'

'Dunno.'

Pauline sighed. Something had happened which she had no clue about. Something that had led to halt running away, Crowley lost in thoughts and Gilan crying. Something gave her the assumption that she would be learning soon.

Lady Pauline laughed as Crowley jumped and spun to face her. She stopped suddenly as she realise that she was the only one who had laughed. 'Gilan would normally laugh,' she thought. 'What has happened?' Lady Pauline asked a sad Gilan and a shocked Crowley.

Crowley coming to his senses heard what she sad and frowned. He did not want to repeat it but he still hadn't told to king or the princess yet.

'Will is dead.'

Lady Pauline gasped and sank into a chair. That must be the reason why halt had run off, Gilan had fresh tear tracks on his face, Crowley was lost in thought and why she had bumped into a very distressed Alyss.

Slowly her own tears started to form. Both she and halt thought of will as a son, but in halts case he was truly a son.

Halt had told her that he had once been in love with a simple maiden and that he had a son birthed by her. The baby had been due the same time as the battle of hackingham heath and because no one had known about the maiden Halt could not leave her. She died giving birth and he had come up with a story, and then took his new son to be put in the ward.

(Thank you to _YAOI addicted Kat _for giving this idea)

Lady Pauline got up. 'do you boys have any idea where he would be?' she asked the silent rangers

'I' Answered Crowley who was being decidedly difficult.

'And that would be?' lady Pauline turned cold.

'The cabin.' Answered an ignorant Crowley

At this lady Pauline threw her hands in the air and asked slowly, 'whose cabin?'

'Will's old one.' Said the still ignorant Crowley.

At this lady Pauline grabbed her cloak as well as halt's and ran out the door.

* * *

**Sorry, but it is really fun to make Crowley seen dumb and everything.**

**Sorry about the clif hanger in the other chapter. I did not even realise that is was there, untill I read over it.**

**I live to turn Author's worlds upside down**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	5. Entourage

**Here is the 5th chapter!!! Gosh I am really into this.**

* * *

Taking the stairs 3 at a time lady Pauline looked the exact opposite of the image she had created of herself. Running down the stairs she was so occupied by her own thoughts of grief that she didn't notice baron Arald.

'Hello Pauline. How are you on this fine day?' Pauline spun around and raised one eyebrow.

'Fine day?'

'So you know then.'

'Yes' said Pauline before abruptly running off.

Arald just stared at where she had been. "Amazing" he thought. "How one boy can change every ones lives. Even the most stubborn people, like Halt. In fact the most stubborn people are changed the most."

Pauline ran out to the stables to find her horse saddled. Looking around she saw a stable hand waiting in the shadows. 'Did you do this?' she asked him.

'yes mi' lady I saw you runnin' down the steps and I ran ahead to make sure she was saddled when you got down here.' He said

'Thank you.' Said lady Pauline astounded that someone would do this for her. She flipped him a silver coin and watched as his eyes grew big and he bit it to make sure it was real. Lay Pauline smiled softly. It was the first thing that had given her a reason to smile since she had found out.

Getting on her horse Pauline made sure that everything was where it was meant to be and strapped down before she started off. Once Pauline got to the woods she looked left and right for a slit second before she rode left.

Upon reaching the cottage she had to stop for a full minute to get her emotions fully under control. Once she was at the stable she saw that Halt's horse had wandered there of its own accord and was not unsaddled. Sighing she asked herself why her husband tried and make things difficult for her. But then she reasoned that with the thought that it was just halts nature.

Pushing open the already open door she saw halt sitting on the couch staring into the green, swirling, leaping, joyous flames. So unlike what anyone was feeling at that point in time.

Looking around she saw some reports lying on the table. Pauline guessed that halt was so absorbed with his own thoughts that he had not realised that his own wife had entered the cottage. Once again Pauline sighed. "I seen to be making quite a habit of that now." She thought.

Walking softly around to the table she picked up the reports. The ink on them must be what was making the fire green. Pauline looked at the name on the front of them and then at the seal. She frowned at them. These were addressed to will and they had the oakleaf as the seal. Pauline gave up on her husbands theatrics.

'Are you meant to be burning these?' she asked him. Pauline's eyes went wide as she saw halt jump.

'When did you get here?' his reply was.

Pauline's reply was to roll her eyes and answer, 'a while ago. You were too occupied to notice me. Now let me ask it again. Are. You. Meant. To. Be. Burning. Those.'

At his Halt glanced down to the reports she was holding. 'They are only reports and they are addressed to will and I don't see him reading them anytime soon.' Lowering his voice he continued 'or at all for that matter.'

Tears began to form in Pauline's eyes. Here was a father who was never able to tell his son that he was his dad. Never able to tell him how proud of him he was and never able to say that he loved him.

Sitting down next to Halt, the couple stared into the mesmerising, green/red flames of the fire until they fell into a long and deep sleep.

Halt was awoken by the familiar sounds of a person tripping up the stairs and another person briskly knocking.

It was halt's turn to sigh. Halt sighed.' There's our entourage.'

Shifting slightly he accidentally woke Pauline. 'Don't get up.' She said her voice musky with sleep.

Halt smiled. 'Why?' he asked generally curious.

'I'm comfortable.' Was the only answer he got and he realised the only answer that he would get for some time. So halt settled down to soon be confronted by Crowley and Gilan.

* * *

**Another chapter done and gone. I can not beleive that this is my what? 5th chapter.**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down.**

_**Alyss Mainwaring**_


	6. Knocking on Doors

Crowley and Gilan watched Lady Pauline walk briskly out the door. 'Well she's gone.'

'You know Crowley I have the feeling that you are meant to be more understanding to your best friend's wife. You know, with the things that have happened today and everything.'

'You can feel?'

'Shut up.'

'How dare you say that to your commander?'

'I dare. It was very easy.' Crowley rolled his eyes. Now they were just being plain silly.

'Go to your room and tomorrow, if Lady Pauline and halt aren't here by tomorrow we shall go looking for them.'

'Ok. See you tomorrow commander.'

'Just go.'

'I will.'

'Now'

I'm going.' Crowley rolled his eyes.

The next day the two rangers went to Will's old cabin and found Halt and Pauline.

They approached the cabin as quietly as they could. This was going really well until Gil tripped up the steps leading to the cottage.

'I thought that we were going to try and do this quietly.'

'I also thought I told you that I always trip up these steps. It is like Halt jinxed them, or something.'

'No you didn't.'

'Yes I did. You just weren't listening.'

'Oh.' Crowley went up the steps quietly as knocked hard enough to break the door down if it had not already been reinforced for his knocking.

'And the topic of being quiet?'

'He would already have known that we were hire from your loud tripping.'

'He might not have. Do you know how to knock any other way than that? Because it doesn't seem like it.'

Before Crowley could come up with a witty remark to reply with halt opened the door and stood in the middle of both the rangers.

'Stop arguing and come inside.' He said bluntly without any emotion in his voice. Halt then turned on his heel and walked inside without waiting for them.

'Are you coming?' he called from the middle of the room, breaking Gilan and Crowley out o their momentary paralysis.

They strode in after him.

* * *

**Sooo sorry it is short. Have had like no life recently!**

**Yesterday I finnished school! Expect more updates and new stories. (took me 3 goes to spell stories right! I am so not thinking right!)**

_**I live to turn Author's worlds upside down**_

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	7. Rows of Oak trees

_Do I miss you?__  
__Count the stars__  
__Multiply by ten__  
__Of course I do__  
__More than now and then__  
__I could paint a rainbow__  
__Shine the sky__  
__Set the__ stars in space  
Faster than explain  
How much I miss your face  
Watch the moon  
Someday soon  
He will start to smile  
When I say "I'll see you  
In a while  
But 'til then I miss you  
Dry my tears  
Hide my fears away  
Until that happy day  
To the rainbow's end  
Is where I would go, my friend  
I do miss you so_

* * *

Once inside the room Halt sat back down in front of the fire next to Pauline and started throwing reports back into the fire.

There were only three left and once they had been burnt to his satisfaction Halt pulled Pauline close and was about to fall asleep again when Gilan suddenly started talking.

'Where is he going to be buried?' he asked looking up at the two older rangers. Pauline had fallen back asleep by this time; she hadn't really woken up in the first place.

'With the rest of us I guess,' Crowley replied thinking.

'But what about all the guests who want to come?' Halt asked. 'Surely you don't want all of them to know where the rangers are laid to rest.'

A ranger's life was generally a lonely one. Apart from those others in the corps, a ranger generally didn't get to really know anyone. They were passed from fief to fief, told not to make close friends where they were staying and were generally feared by all.

But Will had been different. Who couldn't be friends with him? His enemies aside of course, everyone who really got to know him, was made his friend.

'Hang the consequences! He was a legend, Crowley! He deserves to be treated differently. And if anyone asks what the other graves are for then just tell them that this place is one that was specially picked out or something,' Gilan said.

And so it was decided that Will would be buried among all the other rangers that had passed.

The actually burial place was like the gathering in away. In the middle of the cemetery was the first ranger ever. The head of the corps was in the middle.

In a tight circle around him were his closest advisors. Then slowly spiralling out were the rangers in their order of death. The rangers who had made themselves legends had an oak tree planted at their time of death next to their grave. Years later, when the tree was older, it would grow to include the grave, and the few places that this had occurred were mystical in a way.

Will was the only ranger to have died for many a year now and the next plot on the ground was a good hundred metres away from the actual centre.

The invitations were sent and the people arrived at the burial grounds for the rangers.

'Where am I, Halt?' asked a confused King Duncan.

'At the ranger burial grounds,' replied Halt and started walking around the graves. The names he knew here! If only graves could talk about the person they were representing.

Crowley soon joined Halt in walking around the graves reading the names and about their lives. All the rangers would be arriving tomorrow, but the other guests were there today.

Alyss and Pauline started walking around as well, curious as to how most rangers died and how they were mourned. Alyss was leaning heavily on Pauline and tears were already poring down her face.

The gathering that night was decently large but what else was to be expected? A quiet meal was shared before all members of the party retired to their separate (or not so separate) tents. The net day was going to be painful for them.

A large thundering of the horses hooves as they gallop in.

People talking quietly.

A soft light illuminating the whole cemetery.

The sea of black and green threatening to suffocate you if you don't watch it constantly.

The ground growing wetter and wetter as more tears are poured onto it.

The instant hush as the body of the friend of everyone was brought out.

The tears falling faster as time grew older.

The realisation that he was really dead.

A small hopes voice quenched as the realisations really sink in.

The hundred eyes following the path of those who loved the person most.

Heads hung low and tears still pouring down them.

Words said.

A hole in hearts torn viciously open.

Silence filling the air and suffocating it.

Flowers starting to litter the wet ground.

A small woman planting a small tree next to the fresh grave.

The new hope that one day, just one day they would all be reunited again.

* * *

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

* * *

**The last instalment of SATR people. I only planned to write this until his funeral and there it is for you. I am not happy with the songs but those were the best ones I could find. To me they are more like Alyss' persective. Oh yeah… The small woman planting the small tree was Alyss planting the oak tree next to Will's grave. I sort of saw it as Alyss being small because she doesn't have as much experience in these things than Lady Pauline for example and so I saw her as figuratively small. And then the small tree. **

**I don't care if they didn't plant trees back then or anything so eat that.**

**I am so sad that this is over. This is the second chapter story I have finished tonight. I must be in the perfect chapter writing mood. **

**I told myself that I wanted many more stories on my profile. I want it around 1 hundred. Now I know that it will take time for that to happen but I also said that I would finish my current stories before starting a new one. **

**I had a great friend who left to go over seas to other day. I am so sad because I know the odds of me seeing her again a small. I just hope that I will see her again. She lives in south France. **

**I got my fencing club's tee-shirt today and it looks really cool! I also got s scrape on my neck. It is at least four inches long and looks really impressive if I do say so myself. **

**Excluding the songs and this (long I know) this chapter is about two pages. Not very long but I felt that it had all the emotion that it really needed. I might add another chapter later on about after the funeral and Alyss finding love again but I probably won't. I still have to finish all my other stories before I start a new one. **

**I hope you have all enjoyed this story. Could you do me a favour and review? Please! It is the last chapter and I am trying to draw it out as long as I can. ****I don't want it to end. **

**Au revoir et longue chanson J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cela et j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de cela aussi.**

**And as one of my friends at school would say – **

**Enjoy this day, tomorrow, this week, month, decade/2012 apocalypse and all the other $#!7 that comes after that. Enjoy yesterday too.**

**Live Long and Forever Remain Ugly**

**I Live To Turn Author's Worlds Upside Down And I Think I Have Managed that here…**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	8. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
